


You’re not sleeping in jeans

by Iamsoashamedofmyself



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ... - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, No beta we die like my dignity, honestly that’s all there is. Idk what else to tag this with, just read the description, sass?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsoashamedofmyself/pseuds/Iamsoashamedofmyself
Summary: Jesse has to drag Daniel’s workaholic-ass to bed, cause the poor lad won’t do it himself.
Relationships: Daniel Condren/Jesse McNamara
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	You’re not sleeping in jeans

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT EDIT:  
> I am aware that they broke up. However, this fic will remain up for the time being, until either I get pressured into taking it down (by people who are respectful and calm about it) or Dan/Jesse makes a statement about fics and whatnot
> 
> Howdy-doo buckaroos. This is a motherfucking work of fiction! Even if they are together, I’d like to remain respectful of Dan and Jesse’s relationship and keep it out of their orbit. So if you show it to either of them, I’ll make you ingest a bowling ball! Love u and enjoy xx

It had been almost an hour since the chatter and laughter downstairs had stopped, and Jesse was growing impatient. And of course, a bit worried too. It seemed like every night this week, Daniel had stayed up to unreasonable hours in the morning, just trying to get an edit done. 

She swung her head around as she reached for the bedside table, patting the surface to find her phone. 11:29, it read. Jesse sighed and pulled herself from her bed, leaving the covers thrown to the side. The gentle taps of her bare feet against the wood mustn’t have been loud enough for Daniel to hear through his headphones, since he barely heard her open the door to his office.

Jesse slipped in and leaned against the wall, watching as Daniel shifted his attention from a notebook at his side to his monitor intermittently. He was so invested in his work, he didn’t even notice that his girlfriend had been present — that, or he was too tired, as he kept yawning every two minutes.

After a while, Jesse moved behind him and rested her chin on the top of his head, only spooking him slightly. 

“Jesus...” he breathed after collecting himself. “You scared the shit outta me.”

“Sorry,” Jesse whispered back, running her fingers through his hair. He must have been messing with it a lot; it was so tangled and knotted, she ended up combing the unkept mess with her hand. “What’re ya doin’?”

“I had this idea... I thought I could make another—” Daniel paused to yawn “Another WWmii, but have a bunch of people train one amiibo, so it’s like... I know it sounds bad, but cockfighting,” he mumbled with a small laugh.

Jesse stood up straight and hummed an acknowledgement, finding intrigue and amusement in the idea — but that wasn’t what she was here for. “Well, you’ve got the idea written down, don’t ye?” She asked him, to which Daniel nodded. “Then I think you’re done for the night.”

“No, I’ve still gotta—”

“You can do it tomorrow,” Jesse said as she reached for the mouse, saving the document he had open and shutting down the desktop.

Though she could tell it annoyed him, Daniel still let her do it. As much of a workaholic he was, he still knew that this was for the best. But that didn’t stop him from being a stubborn bastard. Nothing did. So he remained seated, with his arms folded as Jesse said, “C’mon. It’s time for bed.”

“But I don’t wanna,” he whined only half playfully.

“Daniel.”

He remained seated, looking up at Jesse with a tiny smirk that barely pierced through the exhaustion on his face.

“Right. We’re doin this that hard way, then,” Jesse huffed. She grabbed his chair by its sides and pulled it out from the desk, swivelling it around with Daniel still sat in it, and pushing him out of the room. A small chuckle escaped his lips and the wheels clacked against the flooring, fading to silence as they reached the stairs.

“You didn’t think this one through, did you?” He teased her as she stared at the obstacle.

“Not really,” Jesse replied, turning the chair around and taking Daniel’s hands. “But I ain’t giving up ‘til you get to bed.”

She pulled Daniel out of his desk chair and helped him to his feet, as uncooperative as he was. A small gasp escaped his mouth, though, as Jesse wrapped his arms around his waist and lifted him off the ground.

“Jesse! You’re gonna fall!” He said, reaching for the handrail as she waddled up the stairs — She wasn’t the strongest lass around, but Daniel just so happened to be light as fuck, so that balanced it out.

“No I won’t,” she told him. It was only a minor struggle to reach the top, but even after the fact, Jesse continued to carry him down the hall.

Daniel smiled as she did. “I’m pretty sure I can walk from here.”

“If I let ye walk, you’ll just go right back down to your desk, won’t ya?” She retorted, to which Daniel rolled his eyes.

He glanced behind him, and pushed open the bedroom door as they approached it, not wanting Jesse to try and push it open with her foot whilst also holding a grown-ass man. With a huff, she dropped Daniel onto the bed, and took a moment to catch her breath before she reached into a dresser for some pyjamas and tossed them to him. 

“You better be changed by the time I’m back, or you’ll be sleeping in jeans,” she teased, exiting momentarily to take Daniel’s chair back to his desk.

When she returned, Dan had just placed his glasses on the bedside table, and Jesse quickly threw herself into bed so she could drag Daniel in herself.

They both giggled quietly, as Daniel rolled himself over to face her. “You’re beautiful...” he told her, with adoration in his eyes and voice as she cuddled closer to him. 

“And so are you,” she smiled, burying herself in Daniel’s arms when he wrapped them around her.

In that brief moment of silence, where Daniel held her so gently and let her rest her head on his chest, Jesse whispered, “I love you.”

And Daniel whispered back, “I love you, too.”


End file.
